Souvenirs d'enfance
by Hcatloc
Summary: traduction de la fic "childhood memories" de Dark Mimiru-chan.rnL'histoire d'une famille bien particulière. sasunaru, kakairu


**Childhood Memories **

Auteur : Dark Mimiru-chan

Rating : R

Genre : Humour/romance

Disclaimer de l'auteur: VV si seulement je possédais Naruto je serais la personne vivante la plus heureuse au monde.

Disclaimer de moi le traducteur: ben rien n'est à moi non plus et la fic originale n'est pas encore finie... donc en plus de ma lenteur vous serez obligé de subir celle de l'auteur! je plaisante, c'est moi qui suit d'une lenteur impossible.

Ah , j'allais oublier, vu que j'avais du mal à traduire, l'auteur m'a autorisé à reformuler quelque peu certains passages. Je suis toutefois resté assez fidèle à l'histoire il me semble. Si quelqu'un qui a déjà lu cette histoire en anglais et qu'il/elle remarque des choses à améliorer, j'attend vos commentaires.

Warning: KakaIru et SasuNaru, contenu a caractère sexuel, moments très embarassants... pour les persos

INTRODUCTION

Il se tourne, pousse les couvertures, et gémit.

"Kakashi?"  
"Oui?"

Il se tourne, et se plaint.

"Je ne peux pas dormir."

Le deuxième ouvre les yeux, se retourne et sourit.

"Je peux te fatiguer…"

Il rougit.

"Kakashi!"

Rires.

"_Bien je peux_."

"…on peut juste…parler?"

"Hmm, bien sûr."

Soupir, froncement de sourcil, …

"Sasuke! Ils sont endormis maintenant?"  
"Non…" marmonna-t'-il. "Ils vont discuter…"  
"Eeeeww!"  
"Baka! Vraiment discuter."

Soulagement.

"Oh bien… non! Mais.. Nous… on peut pas… on a pas… en deux semaines!"

Sourire satisfait/narquois.

"Heh. Hé bien on dirait qu'on ne le fera pas ce soir."

Le blond rougit, et s'énerve.

"Saaaaasssssuuukkkkkeeeee…" se plaint Naruto, serre son bras, tout en cachant son visage dans le dos de l'autre. "Mais ça fait 2 semaines…"  
"Arrête d'être aussi pervers…Chhhhut."  
"...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant?"

Une pause.

"Ils sont en train de parler de nous."

"Tu te souviens quand on a adopté Naruto et Sasuke?" dit Iruka , en regardant le plafond.

"Bien sûr."

"…Oh, seigneur… ils parlent de nous.." Sasuke palit.  
"…à propos de quoi?"

Sasuke resta silencieux un instant, ce qui rendit Naruto nerveux. De quoi parlaient -ils? Est- ce.. est-ce qu'ils savaient ce que Sasuke et lui faisaient depuis 2 ans? Est-ce que tous ces efforts/ce travail pour cacher leur relation avait été inutile? Que diraient-ils? Et si.. ils étaient séparés? …Nooon! Il refusait de quitter Sasuke! Il s'enchainerait à la jambe de Sasuke s'ils essayaient!

"S-Sasuke?"

"…Ils sont en train de parler du moment où ils nous ont adoptés."

"…. Oh…"

Sauvés!

"Tant mieux pour eux. Allons ailleurs alors! Connaissant Iruka il va parler toute la nuit!"

"…Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé?" dit Iruka , devenant assez sentimental maintenant .

Lorsqu' on les a pris?"

"Oui."

Kakashi rit, serrant Iruka plus près. "Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en rappeler? C'était l'un des moments les plus importants et hilarants de ma vie!"

Le garçon le plus mignon qui ait jamais existé!

'Tant d'enfants…' se dit Iruka alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Tellement… comment prendre celui qui serait le meilleur pour lui? Pour lui ET Kakashi? Pourra-t-il gérer le fait d'être père ? (ou est-ce mère? XD) Comment réagirait son enfant au fait qu'il soit gay? Serait-il… peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée… peut-être… peut-être devrait-il partir… où est Kakashi?

"Iruka-Chan! Regarde celui-là! Il est si mignon."

Iruka rougit au surnom, et se retourna lentement pour regarder son petit ami, ignorant les cris perçants des fangirls.

mais…qui sait ce qui les a conduit à Naruto ce jour-là? Peut-être que c'était ses grands yeux si mignons, ou ses cheveux doux et en bataille… ou peut-être que c'était le rire retentissant de l'enfant.

Il était tout simplement… mignon!

"…aaawww… Kakashi trop chou!"

Oui il l'était certainement… mais… il y avait d'autres enfants aussi… ils ne devraient pas se précipiter pour une décision si importante.

"Prenons-le!"

"Um…Kakashi…" Faite confiance à Kakashi pour lui donner le mauvais rôle!

"…um… tu es sûr?"

"j'ai juste demandé si tu étais sûr…"

"c'est une bonne chose que tu as fait aussi, ou nous ne l'aurions jamais rencontré. Ah souvenirs… tu te souviens lorsque tu a vu Sasuke?"

Iruka sourit. C'était Kakashi qui avait choisi Naruto mais c'était lui qui avait choisi Sasuke…

"…génial MAINTENANT ils vont parler de moi." Sasuke bouda contre Naruto, sentant déjà approcher une envie de mourir imminent.

"Hahah. Ils ont parlé de moi maintenant c'est ton tour… hahaha ils ont dit que j'étais mignon! Tu vois Sasuke? Je suis mignon!"

"Quoi de neuf ? Je le savais…"

"Sasuke!"

LE PLUS SINISTRE PETIT GARCON QUI SOIT!

Ils allaient chercher les papiers pour l'adoption de Naruto lorsque Iurka vit un autre petit garçon tout au fond de la pièce. Il avait une ...aura sombre autour de lui... comme s'il vous mordrait la main si vous essayiez de le toucher. La plupart des enfants le contournaient, démontrant le fait qu'il mordrait en effet.

"Kakashi… regarde cet enfant là-bas;… il a l'air si…triste."

"Tu veux le prendre aussi?"

"Kakashi! On ne peut pas! Nous… nous n'avons pas assez d'argent pour nous occuper d'eux."

"Bien sûr que si! Prenons-le. Là Naruto reste avec maman." Kakashi sourit au petit blond, qui attrappa simplement la main d'Iruka, faisant signe à Kakashi de sa petite main.

"M-Maman?" Iruka regarda fixement l'homme aux cheveux argentés s'en aller, rougissant.

"Tu ne ressembles pas à une maman!"

"…Eh… je n'en suis pas une! Il plaisantait. Tu vois… um… seigneur! Nous en reparlerons quand tu auras six ans.

"Mais c'est si loin! J'ai.. euh… um." Naruto fit une pause, montrant quatre doigts. "Tout ça!"

"…je sais… attend deux ans. Ca!" Iruka sourit, montrant deux doigts.

"Okay!"

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi était parti pour sa courageuse mission d'adopter probablement le plus sinistre petit garçon qui existe. C'est vrai.. sinistre! Regarez-le! Avec ses cheveux noirs en épi… et ses yeux noirs… et ses vêtements noirs… mais il est adorable également. Naruto était de loin plus mignon… il avait cette bouille ronde après tout… mais ce garçon… les chances pour qu'il devienne magnifique était élevé... TRÈS élevé.

"Salut. Je m'appelle Kakashi." Dit-il tendant sa main. "Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Le petit garçon le fixa avec des yeux noirs et sans expression. Sans donner aucun avertissements, il se jeta sur la main de Kakashi, et le mordit.

"Aaaah!" Kakashi dégagea sa main, s'éloignant du garçon, et trébuchant quelque peu.

"Ah… tu es… aggressif… mais c'est bon… Iruka-chan!"

"…quoi?" Rougissant une nouvelle fois au surnom.

"Tu veux le prendre?"

"…Oui." Iruka regarda le petit garçon, qui avait une expression confuse sur le visage. Mais cette expression était parti une seconde plus tard… remplacée par un sourire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'il sourait au petit blond qui se cachait derrière Iruka. "Bien.. Um… on prendra celui-ci aussi…Comment tu t'appelles?"

"…Sasuke…."

"Ca m'a fait mal… quand il m'a mordu… " Kakashi murmura contre l'épaule d'Iruka. "Ce gosse est dangereux…"

"Peut-être… tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé après? Lorsque nous nous en allions?"

"Oh mon dieu! Pas ça! tout sauf ça!" Naruto paniqua en entendant ces mots doucement prononcés… "Pas ça!"

"Oh si… ça va être marrant." Sasuke _eut un petit sourire satisfait._

LES PAPILLONS SONT DELICIEUX

Liberté! On était en train de l'adopter! Par… un gars vraiment bizarre qui portait un masque et un bandeau sur l'oeil… et qu'est-ce qui se passait avec l'autre? Il rougissait et tremblait à tout ce que l'autre lui disait… des gens bizarres… tout comme lui! Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était l'autre garçon… qui était… effrayant… comme Barney. Ou les Telletubies… okay pas aussi effrayant … mais il était effrayant... comme... comme…

"Oh qui s'en soucie!" Naruto sourit, alors qu'il marchait vers le parking où ses nouveaux parents se dirigeaient (sans mentioner la nouvelle voiture qu'il détruira un jour …). Souriant, il se mit à bondir, et fredonna ensuite . La mélodie était douce, optimiste et pleins de… choses…joyeuses… (nda:Wind)…Il cessa de fredonner et se mit à chanter, chose pour laquelle il était ironiquement doué….

"Don't try to live so wise.." Naruto ferma les yeux, alors que le soleil commença à se coucher, donnant à la journée une teinte orangée, c'était magnifique! Ainsi tout semblait ondulé… et il y avait des papillons… volant tout autour de lui. Malheureusement l'un d'entre eux vola à l'intérieur de la bouche de Naruto et se logea à dans sa gorge.

"Don't cry-.kof kof" Naruto s'arrêta de sauter, et commença à s'étouffer, comme vous l'avez tous compris. Toussant et éclatant en sanglots, et commença à hurler d'une voix douloureuse et grinçante. Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille!

Sachant à quel point Iruka était paranoïaque, il paniqua et hurla à Kakashi de faire quelque chose.

"Fais quelque chose!"

Ils ne pouvaient pas le perdre maintenant! Ils venaient juste de l'avoir! Peut-être le lendemain… non.. jamais!

"Okay… Sasuke, fais quelque chose."

"…et je suis supposé faire quoi?" Sasuke marcha jusquà Naruto, qui devenait pourpre. Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait… Il le frappa dans le ventre! Le papillon fut éjecté de sa bouche, puis il s'envola. Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke, qui le fixait aussi sérieux que toujours.

"Tu… tu…" Naruto se mit à pleurer." AS SAUVE MA VIE! JE T'AIME!" Naruto lui bondit ensuite dessus.

"Aaah! Dégage! Tu m'écrases!"

"…Aaaww Iruka-Chan! On est une famille!"

"J'ai eu pitié du papillon… " dit-Kakashi, riant.

"J'ai presque eu une attaque!"

Un moment de silence… puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Ce n'était pas drôle! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…" Naruto repoussa Sasuke , tournant le dos aux rires. Ce n'était pas drôle! C'était… effrayant! Le papillon était maléfique! Il était fou… il était controlé par une force non identifiée!

"Allez Naru-Chan…. c'était drôle! Je t'ai sauvé donc tu vas bien maintenant."

"Tu m'as donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac… ça fait mal…"

"Qu'est-ce tu voulais que je fasse au juste? J'avais quatre ans!" Sasuke attira Naruto dans un calin. Naruto rougit.

"Waah… allons ailleurs… ça fait deux semaines! Tout ça!" Il montra ses deux doigts.

"pas maintenant crétin… s'ils ont parlé de l'histoire du papillon, ils vont surement parler de ton histoire de kamikaze!"

"…nooooooooonnn!"

A suivre…


End file.
